Marauders in Hogwarts for the second time
by Serpens-Riddle
Summary: the Marauders and Lily Evans became babies due too an acient curse. They were placed in other family's to grow up again and relive Hogwarts with Harry Potter and friends. Sorry for my bad grammer. I suck at writing Summaries. I OWN NOTHING ALL. CREDIT IS FOR J.K. ROWLING.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The story begins in the year 1969 when Sirius Orion Black and Serpens Walburga Black are born to Mrs. And Mr. Black. In the same year are also born James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Their lives went on normally, well, as normal as it can be in the wizard world. They went to Hogwarts, got married and so on. But on one faithful night a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort got to the Potters and tried to kill them. He murdered James and Lily Potter, Serpens and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (or so he thought). He didn't murder them but because of an ancient spell, he send them and their friends (who were present at their house) back to the age of one.

On that same night a man shrouded in black came to that same house to mourn over his lost love: Lily Evans-Potter. but when he entered he saw 6 babies lying in the house. He immediately contacted Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. They discussed the issue and decided were the babies went to grow up (again). James and Harry Potter were no longer father and son, but they became twins and went to live with Petunia Evans-Dursley and her family. Sirius and Serpens Black went to live with the Tonks family. Remus Lupin went to live with Augusta and her grandson Neville Longbottom. And Lily Evans went to live with The Weasley family and became twins with Ronald Weasley. All the families that were involved got a big explanation about the situation and decided that when the children were old enough they got to know what was going on.

We continue our story on the day that all children boarded the Hogwarts express, but that is a story for the next chapter.


	2. train ride and sorting

Chapter1: the train ride and the sorting.

**AN.: i don't like these so i keep them as low as possible but i need to let you guys know something**

**1. the story is most centered around Serpens **

**2. Hermione wil occure but not much**

**3. i will try to update once a week otherwise i let you guys know**

**4. reviews will be answerd in pm**

**5. i leave speaches, rules and other stuff out as much as possible becouse i am too lazy to type these.**

**6. Sorry for bad grammar english is not my first language**

**DISCLAMER: I owe NOTHING all credit is for J.K. ROWLING**

**Rated T becouse I am crazy and there is cursing**

It was a busy morning in the Tonks house. "Nymphadora, could you wake the twins please?" asked Andromeda. "Don't call me Nymphadora, mom. And besides nothing can wake them and I don't want to be near an angry Serpens at 8 a.m." She said while her hair went light red. "fine, I will wake them myself. You go ahead and finish breakfast then." Ted Tonks was watching occur this while watching over the rim of his paper. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek that he knew so well to be from Serpens. That meant that the twins were awake, and he hid behind his paper. Andromeda came down the stairs cursing under her breath and went in the kitchen to finish breakfast. 30 minutes later he heard two trunks coming down the stairs with two hyper kids pulling them, actually one hyper kid and one angry, but hyper kid but her hair was as red as the roses on the table. Yes the last one, Serpens, was a metamorphmagus just like Nymphadora. That meant that she could change her appearance as she wished. The family ate in silence and stood on the platform at 10.30 a.m.

The twins boarded the train and found a compartment with three boys and a girl in it. "Can we sit here I don't want to be alone with him."Serpens said as she jerked her head towards Sirius. "I am nice to be around dear sister how could you break my heart like that?" Sirius said with a fake pain in his voice and a hand over his hart. Before they could argue any further, the girl said that it was fine. They got seated and introduced themselves. "I am Sirius and this is my sister Serpens. And you?" "My name is Lily, this is my twin Ron Weasley, this is James and this is his brother Harry Potter." The girl said pointing to each as she said their names. The twins knew that starring at the Potters was bad because they were just people and decided not to talk about it, and began talking randomly.

Halfway through the ride a boy with the most beautiful eyes Serpens had ever seen and sandy-brown hair walked into the compartment. "Have you seen a toad? My brother lost his." He asked. "No sorry, but if we see one we will let you know." Said James. "Ok thanks anyway." When the boy left the only thing Serpens could do was stare in the direction of the boy as he walked away. "What happened to you sis, normally you can't shut up if someone asked you something." Said Sirius seriously. Serpens mumbled something while her hair turned pink, which never happened before because she usually kept her hair blue. Then Sirius finally understood (after 15 minutes). His sister had a crush! "Serpens" he asked innocent. 'This can't be good' she thought. "Your hair changed to pink for the first time, are you in love?" Sirius asked teasing . Serpens smacked her brother on the head while her hair changed to red. Sirius took this as a warning and he shut up about this topic.

After a while the subject of houses came alive. "So. Which house do you guys hope to end up with?" asked Serpens because she hated Slytherins even if they were her new friends. Were this came from she had no idea because her mother had been a Slytherin herself. Ron was the first to answer. "My whole family had been in Gryffindor, so I think I will be in there as well. As long as I am not in Slytherin.". "Excuse me my mom was a Slytherin so don't badmouth them without knowing them!" Serpens yelled while her hair changed color. "Forgive Ronald for the way he says things please. He is not so good with expressing himself without insulting others." Lily said feeling sorry for the way her brother acted. "Is there anyone else who doesn't want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius asked. The only ones who didn't raise their hands were the Black twins. They knew it was a good thing that they changed the subject and they began to mind their own business. Lily began reading and Ron, James and Harry began talking about random stuff like candy and their families, while the twins began discussing their first prank and who the target should be.

About 10 minutes before they arrived a tall red-headed person walked by an said that they probably should change into their robes as they would be arriving soon, and began telling the red-headed twins off because they ate to much candy and weren't ready yet. Lily and Ron went as red as their hair and mumbled something that sounded like 'prat' and explained that that was their 'perfect' brother. At that time the Black twins knew who their first victim was.

The train stopped and the 6 new friends got out. "First years over here!" they heard. "Hagrid!" James and Harry said at the same time. The Weasley's and the Blacks looked at each other and saw who Hagrid was because the Potter twins hugged a giant person and assumed that that was Hagrid. "is everyone here?" the giant asked. "Yes? Than follow me". The group of first years followed Hagrid until they came at a giant lake with bats on the shore. "No more than four a boat!" the giant said. Lily, Ron, Harry and James got in a boat while Serpens and Sirius got in a boat with the sandy-haired boy and his brother who they soon found out that their names were Remus and Neville Longbottom. All that Serpens could do in the boat was stare down with pink hair and avoiding too look Remus into the eye. When her brother looked at her, her hair went red and Sirius took this as a warning once again and held his mouth shut. When the boats stopped they got out and a lady in green robes came to them, gave them a speech Sirius and Serpens didn't listen too, and went away to return a few minutes later. She led the group kids into the great hall to be sorted.

They waited in front of a raffled looking hat to hear a song. After the song was finished all the students clapped and the first name was called. "Abbot Hannah" called the lady. She was the first to be sorted. After a few names it was Serpens's turn. "Black Serpens" the teachers began mumbling while Serpens got seated. "If I am not mistaken I sorted you before." The hat told in her ear and she wonderd what that meant it was her first time in Hogwarts. "what house would you be best in hmm… Hufflepuff would be scared of you so that is not the best house for you. Very smart but not a big fan of studying. I know!" the hat rang into her ear. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled into the hall. The teachers were clapping along with the Gryffindor house. She walked to her new house next to red-headed twins ,whom she thought to be brothers of Lily and Ron, and listened to the others to be sorted. Sirius joined her and short after her other new friends. Once all the sorting was done she sat next to the male Weasley twins, and her brother. Opposite of her was Remus and next to him was James. Then came the time for a speech from Dumbledore. Serpens didn't really listen but there was something about a forbidden corridor and a forbidden forest. When the headmaster said that he looked straight at the male Weasley twins and the Blacks , but also at James and Remus. Serpens couldn't help but wonder why, but shook it of when the food came to the tables. She, Sirius and Ron 'pigged out' at the food while the rest of the group looked in disgust.

At the end of the feast they sang the school song and followed their prefect to Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of a big portrait of a fat lady in pink. The password was 'caput draconis' as the prefect told them so nicely. They entered the common room and Serpens immediately felt home here. The prefect explained a few things and after that they went to bed. Serpens shared a room with Lily, a girl named Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar. As soon as Lily and Serpens felt their matrasses they fell asleep too be awoken in the morning by a shriek from Serpens.

But that is a story for the next chapter.


	3. the first week

**AN: you may have noticed Hermione isn't here. well, that is becouse she was sorted in Ravenclaw couse i don't like her in the first two years. she may come back later on.**

**everyone thank you for the nice reviews you give me and keep reviewing all help is welcome to improve this story (and especially the plot couse i don't have any clue about it)**

**the chapters are around 1200 words becouse i don't like long chapters myself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWE NOTHING AT ALL (exept Serpens and the plot). ALL HAIL QUEEN ROWLING**

_As soon as Lily and Serpens felt their matrasses they fell asleep too be awoken in the morning by a shriek from Serpens._

All the girls in the room awoke with a start to see Serpens drenched in water with a boy standing in front of her bed. "Sirius! I am going to kill you!" She yelled and her hair became like fire. Her brother ran out of the room as fast as possible and Serpens followed even faster. By the time Sirius had reached the portrait his sister was already holding his collar with her wand pressed against his neck. She mumbled some spells and let him go with a bald head and his face painted as a sparkly rainbow. The whole common room laughed at the sight of the twins and Serpens went up to her room to change into the uniform. When she came into the room the girls were all fussing about the boy. Serpens apologized for her brother and promised to find out more about this. Lily and Serpens came ready down the stairs to see that the boys were waiting for them and they went to breakfast together. The only one who was missing was the male Black.

They found him 4 floors down having trouble with their head of house: Minerva Mc Gonagall, who the group (except Lily) began to call Minnie. Sirius got in trouble for walking around like a 'disgrace for Gryffindor'. When Serpens saw this she burst out laughing. But since she was still wet in her hair Sirius laughed as well. "What is the meaning of this?" the professor demanded. "Well professor, Sirius got me wet and I wanted revenge so we are even again." Serpens simply said. "I don't even want to know how he got into your dorm. And you both lost point for Gryffindor." Minnie said. Serpens removed the spells from her brother and they both apologized to each other. "I want to know how you got into our dorm. Boys can't get past the stairs." Lily said. "Well my dear Lily, I just asked a 3rd year to help me get in because I really needed to talk to my sister. And she let me in" said Sirius. They went to breakfast, ate in silence and got their schedules.

"Damn, potions and defense for today I want to go back to bed!" whined Serpens. "Do you want cheese with that whine?" Remus asked as Serpens's hair turned pink again. "Why don't you sit next to me in defense?" he asked. "Yes!- Uh… I mean of course I would like that." she said as her hair turned purple from embarrassment. They went to their first class which was potions and Serpens decided that her and her brother should be sitting next to each other.

They arrived and got seated (as brothers and brother and sister). Serpens was in the back next to Sirius discussing a prank on the 'prat' who they got to know as Percy Weasley. The whole class got silent as the teacher walked in very bat-like. When he turned around and looked into the classroom he paled even further than he already was. He began to speech but the Blacks didn't pay attention. When he got to the name-list he spat the names from the Blacks, Longbottoms, and the Potters like it was a bad word that gnomes would be proud of. When he reached James's name he began drawling on crap like fame and such with hate in his voice. Suddenly he began asking questions to james which he clearly didn't know and lost us 2 house points. Lily knew all of the answers but he ignored her, and when Serpens said something about that, Snape would growl and deduct another point from us. By the end of the lesson all the Gryffindors hated Snape and the Blacks, James and Remus called him Snivellus.

On their way to defense they got bothered by none other than a pale-blond named Draco Malfoy. He made some rude comments about them and Serpens's hair turned red. He made more rude comments about this and Serpens lost it and kicked him in his 'private parts' he went crying to his next class but didn't say anything of it to a professor because it was too embarrassing to be kicked in the crotch by a girl and the group laughed about this. Once they got seethed Quirrel started to explain what they were dealing with this year. When the subject of werewolves came up, Serpens noticed that Remus paled and started to feel bad. "Professor, I don't feel so well may I go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked. "May I go with him professor, it is bad to have him walk alone what if he fainted?" Serpens said. They were excused and Serpens walked with Remus to the Hospital wing. "So… Remus, why was it that right on this subject you didn't feel good? You seemed fine to me before class?" She asked. "I think it's from all that garlic and those smells he has in there. But I am fine again." he answered.

"Shall we go to the kitchens I am hungry and the rules don't say anything against it." She said. "Serpens there are two things I would like to ask you." Said Remus. "1. How do you know where the kitchens are already and 2. Why do you know the school rules?". "Well Remy, 1. I overheard a older student about this and 2. I need to know what they say because if I know them I can talk myself out of trouble with pranks." She answered. "You two are definitely not going to the kitchens!" Serpens and Remus heard. Minnie. "You are going back to your class immediately." She said. "But professor, Remus doesn't feel well and that is why we left class. But he feels better now." Serpens said. "Then you should head back to class." Minnie said with a light smile. At that moment the bell rang and they knew that they were out of trouble. "See you later Minnie!" Serpens yelled as they ran towards their friends. Minerva could do nothing but smile and saw that she hasn't changed a bit sins her first time here.

The days went by and Serpens, Remus, James and Sirius became really close with each other, and so did Harry, Ron and Lily. Neville got better friends with the other boys in their dorms. James developed a little crush on Lily and Remus began liking Serpens as well. The first group got close because of the pranking that the Blacks started and James liked this as well, and Remus said they needed brains for planning this stuff. On Saturday Harry got a letter from Hagrid saying that their group was invited for tea at his house on the grounds. They all went down towards Hagrid and the prankers couldn't help but to wonder about the forbidden forest, but were told off by Lily. When they sat at the tea Harry noticed a paper clipping about a break-in into Gringotts, on the same day that James and Harry were there to pick up a parcel. They chatted a bit about their first week and when they walked back to the castle their pockets were filled with baked goods from Hagrid that they couldn't eat but were too polite to turn down. Serpens and Sirius wanted to sneak off into the forest but Lily caught them and told them off.

The next few weeks and hapenings are to be told in a next chapter.


	4. until the forbidden forrest

**AN: maybe you noticed that Remus doesn't go away at every full moon and that is becouse he wasn't bitten yet when he was one. 'but what about leaving th classroom about werewollfs' he was just sik of the smell and really didn't feel well.**

**i am soo sorry i didn't update sooner i had to work every day and if i had a day off i was to tired from work but the date to update will be at least onece each every month. **

**help is welcome about the plot and the chapters are going to be a bit shorter becouse of the time i have.**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL HAIL J.K. ROWLING**

The next week went by and there was a notice that there were flying lessons next Wednesday. In the meanwhile Serpens, James, Sirius and Remus had gotten into 3 detentions for pranking and Serpens got 2 more for fighting with Slytherins that insulted her or her friends. Now she saw why Hufflepuffs would be afraid of her and her short temper, because she made two of them already cry. They looked forward to the flying lessons. They got a speech about how to handle brooms (guess who didn't listen). Serpens stood next to her broom "Up!" and it shot straight into her hand. She smirked to see that almost all of Gryffindor had it at the first time. They mounted their brooms and wanted to fly off when Neville shot into the air. When he fell down the professor guided him towards the hospital wing and of course Remus went with them. Malfoy stole his Remebrall and flew off with it. Harry being the hero, flew after him while the rest pulled their wands and aimed at Malfoy. His two goons aimed at the group and Serpens and Sirius got into a big fist-fest with them. Minnie saw this happen, ignored the fighting and took Harry with her. The rest of the group returned to their common room.

At dinner Harry returned and as it turned out he was the new Seeker for Gryffindor. At that time the Weasley twins came towards the group. They congratulated Harry on being the new Seeker and told them that they were Beaters. After they left, Malfoy came to Harry and dared him into a duel, and he was stupid enough to take it with Ron as his second, Lily told them of but they decided to go anyway.

The next day continued the lessons normally and at night went Serpens, James and Sirius exploring. Remus tried to stop them but eventually went along with them. After a while and two secret passages they found themselves on the third floor. The forbidden corridor. "Guys lets go this is the forbidden corridor." Remus offered. "Hells no. A little peeking can't do any harm, can it Remus?" Serpens and Sirius said at the same time. They walked very carefully and came at a stop in front of a closed and locked door. "Locked. Can we go back now?" Remus asked with a scared voice. "No way mate. _Alohomora_." Sirius said mischievously. They entered the room and saw a giant dog with three heads staring at them. Serpens looked around the room and saw a trapdoor underneath the dog. They screamed and ran out. They would never return there again, but Serpens had a feeling they would have too, and she thought she knew where the parcel from the break-in in Gringotts went. Back in the common room they saw Harry, Ron and Lily laying panting on the couches and Serpens had a feeling that they met this beast as well.

At breakfast the next day Harry got a present from Minnie. It was his new broom, a Nimbus 2000. Harry left that evening to go to his first one- on- one practice with Wood (a cute fifth year according to Serpens and Lily). The time went by and Halloween came around. That day they had charms class and they had to pair-up and practice the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Serpens was lucky enough to be paired-up with Remus and they both got it at the 3rd try. And James and Sirius got it at the 5th time, while Lily only at the 2nd time. That evening everyone enjoyed the feast. Halfway through the feast Professor Quirrel ran in and said something about a troll and fainted. Before the Blacks got the chance to sneak out and go after the troll, their prefect caught them and took them, while holding their collars, with him towards the common room. The feast continued in murmurs about the troll.

At the start of November the Quidditch season started. The first match was Griffindor vs. Slytherin. Serpens couldn't join the others because she had a detention for shouting certain words garden gnomes would be proud of when Snivellus deducted points for 'being a Black'.

Towards x-mas the male Weasley twins and Serpens, Sirius, James and Remus got a detention for bewitching snowballs to bounce of at Quirrel's head. They all agreed to stay during the holiday to be with Harry and James because they couldn't go home. They made a big sleepover in the common room with the other Weasleys and for once Lily didn't care about the rules. At Christmas morning no one could wake Serpens and decided to go to breakfast first and let her sleep because no one wanted a grumpy Serpens. Around eleven she finally awoke and smelled bacon beside her, and she was fully awake. "Told you that would work." She heard her brother say. "Good morning everyone merry Christmas." She happily said. They began opening their presents and Serpens got a new bag with a undetectable extension charm and a skateboard from Andromeda and Ted, a book about using your metamorph powers to ward off unwanted people (especially boys –Slytherins in her case) from Dora, a new pair of boots with spikes from her brother, a necklace with a wolf from Remus, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, Harry and James and a homework planner from Lily. She also got a sweater and a box of homemade fudge from the Weasleys. And she got a prank box from the male Weasley twins. A few hours later they were writing their thanks to everyone and after that they got into a big snowball fight with Hagrid.

The vacation was fun for everyone and nothing special happened. The vacation was over and the classes started again. The two groups excelled in all their classes and it felt like they knew all the material. Only Harry and Ron had trouble but Lily and Remus helped them enough. The rest of the group was too busy with pranking and sitting by the lake. As the next quidditch match came around, the group of prankers got into more trouble than before and eaves-drop on the headmasters office one day and found him and Minnie talk siriusly about a group. **(pun intended)**

"I swear you Albus, they are even worse this time." They heard Minnie say. "What did you expect from them, they are and stay the Marauders you can't get that out of them, and a bit of mischief in the school is good for the students." Their headmaster said. "But I already have to deal with the Weasleys and now the Marauders again! Can't we control them by taking privileges away instead of detentions and points because those don't work!" Minnie said hopeless. "No Minerva we can't do that all the rules for the students are the same and we can't change them for any of the students. Not for how bad they are behaving. But maybe planning their detentions during matches may help a bit." Albus said. The group didn't hear any more and were confused about the 'again' part. But decided that their group were called 'The Marauders' from now on in honor to the first group. This came as a big shock to Severus that they re-started their old group and was afraid that they would go back with picking on him or other Slytherins. Severus soon found out that the first year Slytherins were their targets, along with all the others from that house. The Weasley twins heard their name for the group and showed 'The Marauders map' to them and decided to share it with them. Which caused even more mischief.

The compromise didn't help much because they had gotten into trouble and couldn't see the next match because of a detention. On the other hand they had found out what that dog was guarding because of Hagrid and a simple letter to the Tonks house. in the mean while Lily had already started with studying for the exams which were in TEN weeks. When both groups went to visit Hagrid one day they found out that Hagrid was breeding a dragon in his WOODEN house. the dragon turned out to be a Norwegian Ridgeback which Hagrid called Norbert. Serpens liked dragons very much and said that Norbert was actually a Norberta but he wouldn't believe her. They all decided it would be best that Norbert(a) would go to Romania and be raised in the wild with the watch of Ron's brother Charlie. They got the dragon safe out the tower when they were caught by Filch.

But that is a story for a next chapter.


End file.
